The Stephen R. Donaldson Universe Wiki:User groups
Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, some users can access a few additional functions. Anonymous users Technical name: * (Yes, it's just an asterisk) If you do not have a Wikia account or you do but are not logged in then you are an anonymous user. You can still edit with your activity being recorded against your IP address. User rights * Edit pages. How to become an anonymous user You already are one unless your IP address has been specifically banned. Registered users Technical name: autoconfirmed (After 4 day waiting period) Registered users can now engage properly with the rest of the community. Users with at least 50 edits to their names can vote on any wiki decisions that call for it. After a 4 day post-registration waiting period registered users automatically become autoconfirmed users. User rights * All preceding rights. * Customize the appearance and features of the wiki by setting their preferences (for example by to the Monobook layout that a lot the users here prefer). * an image or other file to the wikia. * Add pages to their watchlist, which can be used to track edits to a particular page. * Maintain a . * Remove advertisements from all pages (except for the main page). Once autoconfirmed: * Edit semi-protected pages. * Can edit templates. * No longer have to go through a captcha when inserting an external link into a page, blanking a page or creating a new account. List of registered users Automatically generated list of Registered Users: How to become a registered user Sign up . It's really quite easy. Patrollers Technical name: rollback (Named after the sole original additional right they had) Patrollers are trusted members of the community. Their primary role is to keep an eye out for any vandalism and deal with it promptly. Their own edits are automatically considered to not require oversight. Anyone can revert vandalism and bad-faith edits, but it takes a couple of clicks in the page history to get it done. Users with the "rollback" tool are able to undo bad edits with one click, by using the rollback link in and . User rights * All preceding rights. * Rollback: Can quickly revert many edits from one user. Good for clearing vandalism. * Patrol: Can mark edits in recent changes and new pages as patrolled. Unpatrolled edits show a red mark next to them in . * Autopatrol: All of these users edits are automatically marked as patrolled. List of Patrollers There are no Patrollers as of yet. Automatically generated list of Patrollers (may be more up to date): How to become a Patroller Making lots of constructive edits and following established site guidelines helps. If you add heaps of references that will significantly increase your chances too. Obviously, the more accurate your own edits are, the more we would trust you to be able to spot mistakes elsewhere. An eye for detail definitely helps! Administrators Technical name: sysop (From sys'tem '''op'erator) The Mortal Swords of the wiki. Any sort of editing that can be managed locally can be done by the Admins. Administrators should not use their admin powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. User rights * All preceding rights. * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. List of Administrators Show Former Admins '''* Has a good grasp of CSS (Cascading Style Sheets) and JavaScript Automatically generated list of Administrators (may be more up to date): How to become an Administrator Pitch the administrators on one their talk pages. All the active admins will decide together whether to grant your request. Opinions to your candidacy from other users will also be considered if they are given. Ideally you should be a Patroller first or else have some coding prowess. Bureaucrats Technical name: bureaucrat (There had to one simple one right) The Bureaucrats are the shadowy cabal that runs this website. User rights * Grant or revoke user group rights to any user. Cannot revoke Bureaucrat rights from any other Bureaucrat except themselves (i.e. resignation). List of Bureaucrats Show Former Bureaucrats Automatically generated list of Bureaucrats (may be more up to date): How to become a Bureaucrat The existing Bureaucrats will decide on their own. You cannot apply, it's all shadowy cabal stuff. Staff Technical name: staff (Formerly janitor) Staff come in sorts of variations and with fractional degrees of rights, but between them they can manage just about anything. Some are paid employers and some are volunteers. The most common type is just called Wikia Staff. If for some reason you think you need to contact them use the form. User rights * Unlimited power! How to become Staff Try starting here. Good luck! See also *Community central user rights help page. Details the different types of Wikia Staff. * has a complete listing of all user rights. * Category:Site administration